Last Chance
by angel leiah
Summary: ma premiere fic. tome 7 refait. Harry retourne a Poudlard pour faire une bien étrange découverte. Et si Drago pouvait l'aider...


Chapitre 1 :

Harry Potter se réveilla soudainement, réveillé par le bruit dans le salon. Les Dursley dormaient encore bien que le soleil était déjà levé, on était dimanche. Le bruit persista et réveilla toute la maison. Harry entendait son oncle grommelé contre lui et sourit, « quel idiot » pensa-t-il. Il sorti de sa chambre où son oncle allait frappait. Ils se regardèrent et d'un même mouvement descendirent. Et soudain ils entendirent une voix, bien connue d'Harry. Mr Wesley était là, dans le salon à se dépoussiérer, il souri quand il vit Harry mais reprit sa contenance quand il vit son oncle.

-« bonjour Mr Weasley, dit Harry, que venez vous faire ici ? »

Son oncle comprenant qu'il s'agissait encore d'une « folie des gens de son espèce décida de retourner dans sa chambre. Après tout cela ne le concerné pas.

-« bonjour Harry, et bien je suis venu te chercher. Je sais que l'été est déjà bien commencé mais nous n'avons pas pu faire autrement, Dumbledore avait laissé des instructions très clair.

- comment cela se passe chez les sorciers ?

- pas très bien a vrai dire, nous arrivons encore a contrôler comme on peut le ministère mais il ne va pas tarder à tomber, c'est pour ça que je suis venu te chercher. Fais vite tes affaires nous partons pour le square. »

Harry ne posa pas d'autre question comprenant que ce n'était pas le bon moment. Il fit rapidement sa valise dit vite au revoir aux Dursley et parti à la suite de Mr Weasley dans la cheminé. A peine arrivé qu'Hermione se jeta dans ses bras à la suite d'une petite rouquine, Ron quant à lui attendit son tour pour poser une main sur l'épaule de son ami. Harry se senti enfin chez lui, on était le 30 juillet et demain sera le jour de sa majorité. 17 ans. Mrs Weasley arriva peu après pour le conduire dans la cuisine où elle lui fit un festin. Pendant qu'il mangeait les membres de l'ordre lui expliquèrent du mieux qu'ils purent les évènements passés, ceux à venir et la raison de leur absence durant l'été.

Le terrier n'était plus sûr pour y rester avait-il entendu, mais ils y retourneraient pour le mariage. Hermione était partie de chez elle en disant à ses parents de partir pour l'Australie où elle leur donnerait des nouvelles par hibou où poste moldue. Le ministère était bel et bien sur le point d'être aux mains de Voldemort, ainsi que la presse locale et tout le pouvoir serait aux mains de Voldemort, bien que celui-ci préfère être dans l'ombre, personne n'était dupe et savait que tout cela venait de lui. Poudlard avait tenu, et tenais encore malgré tout, le professeur MacGonagall avait tout fait pour faire comprendre aux Mangemorts qu'ils ne mettraient pas un pied a Poudlard, et beaucoup avaient fini a Saint Mangouste. Rogue était revenu dans l'ordre après que Remus lui eu affirmé qu'il avait fait tout cela dans le but de les aider. Il y avait également des nouvelles recrues fraichement majeurs de Poudlard, mais il n'avait pas voulu dire aux enfants lesquelles.

-« tiens Harry, il y à un courrier pour toi, de Dumbledore. »

Mrs Weasley tendit le courrier à Harry. Celui-ci n'en revint pas. Dumbledore lui avait laissé un mot. Voilà qui lui redonné espoir après l'été qu'il avait passé a cherche un moyen pour trouver les horcruxes, et les détruire.

A la fin du repas il monta dans la chambre de Sirius qui était maintenant la sienne. Il n'avait pas voulu que Ron et Hermione viennent avec lui pendant qu'il lirait, car il ne savait pas vraiment ce qu'il allait y lire, Dumbledore est plein de surprise, même mort. Et puis il était un peu déçu qu'ils aient passé l'été tous ensemble. Il ouvrit la lettre et commença à lire.

_« Cher Harry,_

_Si tu lis cette lettre c'est que je n'ai pas eu le temps de tout te révéler sur toi et ton passé._

_J'ai toujours voulu privilégier le futur qu'il faut que tu accomplisse et négligé le passé qui est tien et dont tu sais finalement peu de chose, ce dont je m'excuse au plus haut point._

_Maintenant tu as ou va bientôt avoir 17 ans, l'âge de raison comme on disait de mon temps. Aussi il est temps pour moi de te parler de ta famille. Non, Harry rien de grave ne t'inquiète pas, je dirai même que c'est une bonne nouvelle. Car tu n'es pas seul et tu ne l'as jamais été. _

_Tu as une sœur Harry, une sœur plus jeune d'un an. Elle s'appelle Leiah Elisabeth Potter. Quand Voldemort est venu te chercher cette nuit là, elle était a l'hôpital car elle avait une santé très fragile étant bébé car elle est née prématurément, Remus était resté avec elle pour que tes parents puissent se retrouver un peu ensemble avec toi. Je sais que cela fait beaucoup d'un cout mais il y a mieux. Elle est vivante Harry, où du moins c'est comme ça qu'on peut dire. Car à la mort de tes parents, ils sont venus la chercher. Je ne sais pas si tu connais les anges Harry, en tout cas tu en entendras parler cette année car oui il faut que tu retourne à Poudlard. Demande à Miss Granger de te parler de ces fascinantes créatures, je suis sûr qu'elle connait beaucoup de choses sur elles. Car ta sœur est devenue un ange à la mort de tes parents. _

_Comment cela est possible ? Tout simplement parce que ta sœur à une âme pure, une santé fragile. Le supérieur des anges, appelons le comme cela ce sera plus simple, est venu me voir le soir de la mort de tes parents avec ta sœur dans les bras, il m'a dit qu'il s'en occupera bien, qu'elle reprendrait des forces et qu'elle fera un ange parfait. Je n'ai pas eu le cœur à refuser, ta sœur était vraiment trop fragile. Ainsi est-elle partie, je l'ai revu de nombreuses fois, et elle a beaucoup pris de ta mère, sauf les yeux et les cheveux. _

_Mais il y à 1an elle n'est pas venu, le supérieur lui-même est venue me voir pour me dire qu'elle n'était pas revenue, c'est plus tard que j'ai appris que les Mangemorts l'avaient traquée et attrapée. La suite je ne sais pas, j'espère qu'elle a survécue car tu auras besoin d'elle. Si tu savais à quel point c'est facile de faire du mal à une si belle créature. En tout cas sache que j'ai tout mis en œuvre pour que lors de ta dernière année elle soit avec toi a Poudlard avec les professeurs, elle aura besoin de toi. _

_J'ai peur pour toi et pour elle aussi je te supplie de faire attention à toi et à elle._

_Sache aussi Harry que Drago n'est pas celui que tu penses. Tu découvriras par toi-même ce qu'il en est au bon moment. _

_J'espère que ces révélations ne t'auront pas trop perturbé, mais il fallait que tu le sache maintenant que je ne suis plus là. Pardonne à Remus de ne t'avoir rien dit, mais je lui ai fait jurer et puis il là croit morte._

_Je te souhaite en tout cas un merveilleux anniversaire, et te souhaite également toute la chance possible._

_A.Dumbledore « _

Harry n'en revenait pas. Il avait fait lire la lettre a ses amis, mais également à l'ordre entier, Rogue y compris. Il avait une sœur, il n'était plus seul. Enfin fallait-il encore la retrouver, Rogue avait dit a Harry qu'il n'était pas au courant qu'il y avait un ange chez Voldemort, mais il cherchera.

Hermione lui avait longuement parlé des anges. Ainsi on ne née pas ange mais on le devient, comme sa sœur. Les anges ont des ailes immenses avec lesquelles ils volent d'ailleurs ils vivent dans les nuages, dans un monde dont on ne connait pas l'emplacement se déplace au grès des courant. Ils ne mangent pas, ne boivent pas, et ont des pouvoir qui dépassent tout ce à quoi les sorciers peuvent imaginer. Tout comme les loups-garous, les anges ont 2 formes distinctes : leur forme ange qu'ils ont tout le temps, et leur forme humaine qu'ils utilisent en général, rarement, voir jamais. Car les anges ne peuvent être sous formes humaines que pour peu de raisons. Mais là s'arrête les connaissances d'Hermione sur le sujet car on sait très peu de chose sur eux et la bibliothèque ne possède pas tout les ouvrages sur le sujet.

Ainsi se déroula la fin de l'été pour le Trio, et la rentrée arriva.

Poudlard leur avait manqué, aussi furent-ils heureux de prendre place à leur table. Hermione avait été nommée préfète en chef avec Blaise Zabini à la surprise général. Ils avaient crains de ne pas pouvoir faire leur dernière année a cause des évènements. Minerva MacGonagall fit la répartition et le discourt de début d'année mais le Trio remarque qu'il y avait moins de jeunes sorciers, beaucoup ayant préférer retourner dans leur famille, d'autre parce que leur parents n'avaient pas voulu qu'ils y retournent, enfin pour les Serpentards c'étaient pour devenir les futurs Mangemorts.

-« Regardez, dit Harry aux 2 autres, Blaise, Pansy, et d'autres Serpentards sont encore là

-tu crois qu'ils ne font pas partis des Mangemorts ? demanda Ron

-aucune idée, avoua Harry, mais je suis curieux de savoir la raison qui les a faient rester. Mais ce n'est pas maintenant que je vais leur accorder ma confiance»

Hermione approuva doucement, apparemment pas aussi sure que Harry de leur intention. C'est donc méfiant qu'ils finirent le repas pour monter se coucher après avoir accompagné Hermione dans ses appartements et avoir certifié a Zabini qu'il ne pourrai plus se reconnaitre dans une glace s'il arrivait quelque chose a Hermione durant leur absence. Ce qui avait fait rire Blaise.

Le lendemain matin fut dur pour Harry et Ron qui avaient promis à Hermione d'aller la chercher ce matin. Ils avaient dus se lever à l'aurore car elle voulait passer à la bibliothèque, « pour changer » avait ajouté Ron en souriant, « enfin il va se déclarer » avait pensé Harry. Ils descendirent l'escalier et décidèrent de sortir dans le parc avant d'aller déjeuner, le temps était doux malgré la mâtiné. Beaucoup d'étudiants c'étaient levés tôt, principalement car ils ne dormaient plus beaucoup depuis le début de l'été.

« vite, plus vite » pensa-t-il, « il ne faut pas qu'elle meurt ». le jeune homme avancé péniblement. Il était couvert de sang, mais pas seulement le sien. Il avait affronté plusieurs Mangemorts et avait du les tuer pour ne pas se faire repérer. Maintenant qu'il était dans le parc de Poudlard il se sentait fatigué mais il devait continuer car elle ne doit pas mourir.


End file.
